Soft Whispers
by xXx.Renata-Sweeto.xXx
Summary: She never expected that the new life she wanted, would come so fast. Neither did he know that he was trying to find the owner of those soft whispers that are always helping him but he didn't expect a little flea would get in his way. ShizuoxOC
1. I'm Starting Anew

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Up to you whether or not you want to read it.)**

**Uhm, hello again! I deleted my stories for two main reasons: I lost the inspiration for them and I didn't like my grammer; as some people had told me. **

**So, I'm trying again this time with a Durarara story. Hope you like it!**

**I'll be (trying to) update everyday now, since it's summer where I'm living.**

I never expected to be able to move to Japan. A place I always dreamed of going to; ever since I was in middle school. But instead of the bustling and crowded city of Tokyo, I decided to choose a less rowdy city, Ikebukuro. Why I was here in the first place? I wanted something to change, I wanted to get away from my family (Harsh as it may be.) and to start a new life (In a way).

How rude of me to not introduce myself, my name is Alyssa Lola Yume I'vonne Truche. I am half American and Japanese, with French, Spanish, English, Scottish, American-Indian, and Italian decent. Yes, it's quite a bit, but hey, blame the ancestors. No offence to them. I'm 21 years of age, born on the 30th of May. I have waist length wavy red-brown hair, pale skin, blue-gray eyes, I have curves in the right places, I stand at a good 5"7 ft or 173cm, and a weight of 90 pounds. I was from America, where my father, Jack Steven Truche, and mother, Yuu Hitsuki Truche are, along with my siblings: Dan Trever Gin Truche, who is the eldest among us, Simon Tyler Ren Truche, who is the second youngest, and our baby sister, Hanayame Donna Ivy Truche.

My father works as a real estate agent and my mother is a designer and singer. Dan is working part-time with father since he is studying Zoology, being as passionate about animals was always his thing. Donna is too young for her to start school since she is still only 5 years old and Tyler is in 8th grade, and being the stubborn-headed and crybaby 15 year old that he is; he gets into trouble with the delinquents of his class.

Well, that's about it, in my family status. I have a happy-go-luck real estate agent dad, a calm party-goer designer and singer mom, an animal-loving (*cough* obssessed *cough*) elder brother, a delinquent younger brother, and a cute but sly baby sister, a very hectic family and I'm the bi-polar artist in it, if you include me.

Back to the topic of Ikebukuro, I was fond of the place since it reminded me of Tokyo, where I have been a couple of times due to my work, but I never expected to make a few friends on the first day. I met them at the train station after I clumsily bumped into them and here they are now. I wonder how they could spot me, even though I'm wearing a disguise.

"Yume-sempai~!" Kida sang, skipping to me. He is quite the flirt, it annoyed me the first time but now I got used to it.

"Hello, sempai." Mikado greeted quietly.

"Good evening, sempai." Sonohara said bowing her head a little.

"Hello, kohais!" I greeted them giving them a small wave and smile. I don't like being too serious, it's been glued to my brain by my happy-go-luck dad.

"Your smile always brightens my day, sempai~!" Kida cooed, holding my hand. I twitched, and before he knew it, my fist made contact with his head.

"Sempai!" Kida cried holding the new found bump on his head.

"You had it coming." Mikado stated, sighing. Sonohara nodded in agreement.

"Yup," I added, face palming at his face. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes act. It usually works with my sister and a few people, but it won't work on me! Well, I hoped it didn't. "Well, I should be heading to the cafe now. You guys be careful now!" I quickly said after I checked my watch in alert. I waved bid them goodbye, as they did too.

I ran fast, hoping that Boss Kirina wouldn't be upset with me for being late. But boss never really did get mad, she was a big softy for all of us at the cafe. I guess I was to busy worrying about boss lecturing me, I didn't think to look ahead before I bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" I rubbed my sore bottom, that I fell on.

"Oh! Sorry~!" Someone apologized in a very "sincere" voice. They obviously didn't mean it, or was it just me who noticed?

"Uhm, it's okay. It was my fault anyway, sorry sir." I slowly got up from the ground and bowed to the eccentric guy infront of me. He had black hair, red-brown eyes, pale skin, and a big smile was plastered on his face. Did I mention he had a coat lined with fur? No, I didn't.

"Sir? Interesting! My name's Izaya Orihara~! What's yours human?" This "Izaya" guy said. He was definitely eccentric.

"Ah, mine's Alyssa Lola Yume I'vonne Truche. But you can just call me Yume or Alyssa. Nice to meet you?" I said unsure whether or not to trust this guy. His eyes, there was something lurking there. I just couldn't figure out what.

"Nice to meet you too, Alyssa-chan~!" He said, his eyes sparked interest. My head shouted to run and avoid him but there was something keeping me in my place.

"IZAYA!" A man shouted, and the next thing I knew there was a vending machine right in front of me, where Izaya stood, but alas he moved behind me before it could hit me.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya addressed the blonde man with blue sun glasses and wearing a bartender uniform who threw the damn vending machine. Where the hell did he get that much strength?

"I will fucking kill you flea!" The blonde superman shouted, grabbing a light post that was conviently right beside him. He started walking towards us, yes us, since this eccentric guy named Izaya decided to use me as a human shield. The nerve of this prick. Okay, I have an issue with swearing, I don't care but I do care about the man charging at us.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, don't you see there's a lady with us?" Izaya smirked as the enraged blonde paused in his rampage to see me being used as a human shield. Thank you Izaya, I'm sp happy to be used as a HUMAN shield (Insert sarcasm).

"I-I think I should be going now!" I stuttered, putting my hands up. Damn it, I rarely stutter.

"Not yet," Izaya whispered in my ear, I held back a shiver. How weird can he get? This is irking me, I hate being this close to strangers. Stupid clustrophobia.

"Man, I was holding it down. But dude you have to give people their fucking space! Ever heard of personal space? Man, get the fuck off me!" I snapped at Izaya. He froze for a mere second before insanely laughing, and this blonde guy or "Shizu-chan" as the really wack-out-of-his-mind Izaya guy calls him just stared at me in shock before charging at us, again.

He swung at us with the light post, luckily I ducked right on time, and that Izaya jumped away, sadly if I may add. I know I sound like I'm mean and stuff, but how would you react when a guy you just met suddenly is in your personal bubble and uses you as a human shield! Or maybe it's just me?

"IZAYA!" The blonde superman said picking up a garbage can.

"I have to go now, Alyssa-chan~! See ya!" Izaya sang, while smirking. He then started running away from the superman who was throwing a garbage can at him while chasing him at the same time.

"Okay, I'll pretend that this never happened." I nodded to myself, inhaling a deep breath, "IZAYA!". I sigh, well hopefully I might not see that eccentric Izaya since the city is kind of big. Yeah, I won't see him! Oh shoot, I'm even more late! 

"Welcome back, master." Everyone said, bowing. Ah, I didn't mention that I work at a Maid Cafe did I? It's a part-time job.

"Oh, it's just Yume!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning. She and I became close friends when I started working a week ago. "You're late, late, late! But, Kirina-sama said it's okay, since it's your first time being late." She added grabbing my arm and dragging me to the locker rooms.

"Ah, phew!" I sighed in relief. I opened up my locked, changed into my maid outfit, slipped on my stockings and black combat boots, I carefully put on my honey blonde wig and my headpiece for the maid outfit, and lastly I put on my green contacts.

"It's like you're a completely different person!" Sakura giggled, she was more childish than me.

"You say that everytime." I stated sighing. How many times have I sighed? Ah, who cares. I dragged the bouncy strawberry pink dyed hair girl to the cafe, and got to work.

"Yume-chan~!" My biggest fan and customer, Hatuyo Sei. He's a high school student with firey colored hair, dark brown eyes, light skin, and a cross earring on his right ear. He has been requesting me ever since I started working here, and whenever his friends come over, he brags about how I'm his girlfriend (Which I'm not.) and how in love we are.

"Hello, Hatuyo-sama. What would you like to order today?" I asked him, in a "cute" voice.

"Ah~! You're voice and love is all I need~!" He sang trying to hug me, but I sidestepped him, resulting in him falling face flat on the floor.

"Oh, Hatuyo-sama! Are you alright? Would you want me to get your usual order of honey tea and chiffon cake?" I asked him, bending on my knees.

"I-I'm fine! Y-yes please, my dearest Yume-chan! And call me Sei-kun!" He said getting up quickly. Sometimes I just want to hit the guy, Kida is better than him. I nodded with a bow, and walked to the kitchen to give the order.

"That Hayuto kid bugging you again?" Jane asked, she's American-Japanese also and works as one of the chefs. She's my best friend here in this city, since we've also met way before I came here. A childhood friend of mine since pre-school.

"Yeah, seriously he should know that I'm 21! And he's like 16?" I whined giving her the order that I wrote on the paper earlier. She laughed and took the sheet of paper.

"You gotta hand it to him for being so persistent!" She exclaimed, chuckling. She reminded me of my elder brother. Who she is dating~!

"You're lucky that no guys bug you that way, ever since Dan came and scared them off." I said laughing as well.

"One of the many things I love about him~!" She sang, smiling brightly.

"Ah, I would love to talk to you a lot more but since "Sei-kun" is about to snap at Sakura for my absence, I'd better get going." I sulked waving goodbye at her, she chuckled again and waved as well.

"What took you so long, Yume-chan~?" Hayuto whined pouting.

"I was looking for the chef." I stated.

"Let's take a picture together~!" He sang, grinning as he took out his digital camera.


	2. Never Knew I Would Meet You

**Hm. . .I don't really have much to say, it's up to you whether or not you want to review. (Though they are appreciated!)**

**I didn't really put a disclaimer did I? I shall put one now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! I only own my oc's.**

**P.S. I just noticed that there were a lot of typos in the 1st chapter, so now I will make sure to double check this one and the ones to come. **

After work I walked home through the dark nights of Ikebukuro, only the lighting of the street lights and fluorescent lights bouncing off the buildings. _I love this. The simple way of how lights bounced off each other, creating shadows. It was beautiful, in your eyes. People would think you were crazy or mentally unstable, but who cares what they thought. Certainly, you didn't._ Life, had it's way of making me suffer didn't it? Seeing as a group of what looked liked young teenaged wanna-be-gangsters started following me. _Fuck this._

"Isn't it a little late for you kiddo's to be out?" I said with a teasing tone, my smirk didn't help at all. I stopped walking and turned to face this group of four teens. _Teen boys these days, I swear. Them and their stereotyping! Just because I'm a woman walking alone in the dark on a quiet street, DOESN'T MEAN I'M WEAK!_

"Tch, you don't want to use that sharp tongue for that, _Miss_." One of the lackey's said, grinning as he and his other "friends" started moving forward. I just stood my ground, 'cause I knew they'd be on the ground sooner or later.

"Oh, I love using this _sharp tongue_ of mine for just this use, kiddo. You don't want to mess with me, if you don't want to end up in the hospital, _kids_." I chuckled darkly, the gang just froze for a second before they started laughing at me and they charged at me with their pocket knives. _I DID NOT EXPECT POCKET KNIVES!_ I panicked a little.

"One, two, three-WHAT!" I shouted at my "saviour" who happened to be a certain _bastard_, that I met earlier in the day, "I-it's YOU! Th-that-" I screamed a little but I ended up mumbling because I forgot this poor bastards name.

"It's Izaya Orihara, human." He grinned as he pranced around, as if he was a ballerina. _What the..._

"Well, hello bastard alien. This human will now be leaving you," I said with a twitching smile. I continued my walk towards my house, which was a blocks away.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be mean to your _saviour_ now should you~?" Izaya sang/asked ashe jumped right in front of me.

"Idiot, I didn't scream for help, I would've been fine." I sighed tiredly, shoving his shoulder so I can pass. _Why me? Is this karma for forgetting to eat or something? _

He didn't reply to it but his smirk, surely ment something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, he pulled out a pocket knife from his coat and held it to my neck. I'm used to these situations, so I'm just going to stay calm so the blade won't cut me.

"...Doing?" I spat at him calmly, yet my words didn't sound calm. I gave Izaya my hardest glare, his red eyes just stared at me as if searching for something.

"Are you not afraid?" Izaya smirked, moving the blade around my neck.

"Ha! Why should I be?" I smirked slyly. He is not going to get the satisfaction of me screaming or being scared.

"Hm~!" He mumbled, but before he could continue a trashcan hit him square on the head.

"YES! DIE BASTARD!" I jumped for joy, I probably looked like an idiot doing my victory dance. I paused in my dancing when I noticed it was the same blondie bartender with inhumanly strength.

"You want him dead?" He asked me, since the bastard managed to flee. Now that I look at the blondie, he's quite tall, probably around 6 ft.

"Hm, yes and no~!" I chuckled, picking up the things I droppped earlier when Izaya pullled out his pocket knife.

"Hn," He said, he took out a cigar and started smoking.

"Oh shit, where is it?" I grumbled as I searched for my sketchbook.

"Is this yours?" The blondie asked, holding my sketchbook.

"Yes, thank you!" I smiled, reaching out for the book.

"You're good at this," He said handing over the book.

"Thanks, uhm-"

"Shizuo Heiwajima,"

"Thanks Shizuo-san!" I grinned, "My name's Alyssa Lola Yume I'vonne Truche! Just call me Alyssa, Lola, or Yume, which ever is easier. Nice to meet'cha!"

"I'm guessing your new." Shizuo sighed, puffing out smoke. _What does he mean?_

"Yeah, I moved here a few weeks ago." I stated.

"Hn,"

"You know I heard of the rumors about you, don't worry I'm not scared." I gave him a warm-smile, before waving good bye to him and continuing my walk, "Ja ne, Shizuo-san."

Shizuo's POV

She knows of the rumors, yet she still decided to try and befriend me? She'll probably be scared and run off anyway.

_But I couldn't help but hope she would try hard to be my friend..._

I just noticed these gangster kids on the ground, that woman probably is gonna get ambushed again. I should walk her home, so I won't have to hear any bad news.

"Oh, Shizuo-san, what's wrong?" She asked me, after noticing that I had accompanied her in her walk.

"I don't want to hear any bad news." I mumbled, but it seemed she heard, since she nodded slowly with a smile.

"Thanks again, Shizuo-san."

"Hn," I grumbled. How did I end up walking her home? Right, because I didn't want to hear about a death or something on the news, and it happened to be her.

"Well, this is where I stop. Ja ne, Shizuo-san!" Alyssa exclaimed, waving and smiling as she ran into the small house. I nodded then proceeded to my own place. _Let's see now, if she want's to continue to befriend me..._

In another place, watching Shizuo and Alyssa.

"This'll be very interesting~!" The eery voice said, before disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
